Surprise
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Annabeth is a normal teenage girl. Not. Annabeth the daughter of Athena is anything but normal. After the war ahe went to Seaside High School. How will Percy take the fact that she has admirers in almost every corner. The next day annabeth gets a big surprise. Percy Jackson Annabeth Percabeth. PERCABETH! One shot. No Flamers Please. Please Read and Review. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

Hey guys! This is my first story for PJO so please go easily on me.  
WARNING: PERCABETH! So if are not a percabeth fan I suggest not  
scrolling down. This is a one shot. No more chapters but if you guys  
really want me to continue I'll do a second book. :D

xoDorellexo

Word of the day...

-Surprise-

Definition: To overcome with a sudden feeling if astonishment or wonder.

Annabeth POV

When I closed my locker I saw the face of the one and only Brandon Cruz.

Oh here we go again! A tiny voice in my head says.

Brandon ,who had brown hair and dull blue eyes, was one of the guys  
that went after me asking for me to be there girlfriend.

"So sweetie, you up for a movie tonight?" Brandon said flashing a even  
toothed smile.

I turned around for a second to control myself from laughing at  
Brandon's flirting skills.

"I would rather not. Remember I have a boyfriend?" I said thinking of  
the wonderful Percy Jackson.

Percy. My sea colored eyed boyfriend. Brandon could never replace him.

"You know I'm thinking you really don't have a boyfriend." Bandon said  
his eyes flashing after I turned him down.

"I do and I know for a fact I would rather keep him for now." I said  
my stormy grey eyes swirling with rage at his comment.

He just looked as if I was lying and went over to his jock friends.  
Luckily for me it was the end of the day! I always took the bus home  
but my friend Cecilia aka Cece was bringing me home. When I arrived at  
a familiar brown and white house I thanked Cece for the ride and went  
inside.

That Night

While I was on my bed re-checking my homework my computer screen beeped.

Oops! Forgot to turn it off. I looked on the screen and saw Percy was  
trying to video chat. Excitedly I accepted and saw a familiar face pop  
onto the screen.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said my grin plastered on my face.

"Wise Girl!" He said flashing his famous one sided grin.

I was so relieved to see his face again!

"Missed you so much!" Percy said.

"Haha not as much as me!" I said.

He stared at me through he computer screen. Be the self conscious girl  
I am now, I ran to the bathroom and checked my face.

What was wrong with it?

Quickly I unlocked the door and ran back to my room. When I looked on  
the screen I saw a puzzled Percy.

"Why did you run away?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well... You were looking at me." I answered truthfully.

Percy's eyes softened and he cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful that's why I was staring." He answered.

When he said that my thoughts shifted to my endless line of guys who  
think the same thing.

"Apparently your not the only one who thinks that" I mumbled.

His eyebrow went up curiously. How did he do that?

"What do you mean wise girl?"

Uncomfortable with the subject, I shifted in my seat a little.

"Don't tell me you have a big line of guys wanting to be your  
girlfriend." He said.

"Well..."

"Wise girl how much?"

"Almost the entire boy population in the school." I said quickly.

"What!" Percy practically yelled and jumped up. I'm not gonna lie.  
His reaction totally surprised me.

Tears started to pool in my eyes. Percy's face started to soften up.

"Listen I'm sorry okay? Um... I gotta go."

"Wait Percy! No don't!" But it was to late.

"go" I said softly allowing the tears to fall.

That night I didn't come down for dinner. I just stayed in my room  
looking at photos of us.

The Next Day

I did my usual morning routine. I picked out some shorts and my  
favorite owl t-shirt Thalia gave to me. I ate and brushed my teeth.  
Lastly to top of my outfit my favorite owl earrings. I was complete!

I walked out to the bus stop and waited. Finally a familiar yellow bus  
pulled up. I was quiet through the whole ride thinking about Percy.

As usual I put stuff in my locker and got the stuff I needed for  
class. Suddenly I heard a huge commotion. Almost every one in he  
student body looked at the main entrance.

What in the Hades is going on here?

I managed to go through the crowd and looked where there were looking.  
But I couldn't see a thing. I went to my locker and saw again Brandon  
Cruz.

When will this guy ever learn? I have a boyfriend. Well at least I  
think I do. But after that ordeal last night our relationship was just  
a big question mark.

"So Annie..." he started.

"Don't call me Annie." I said sternly.

"Okay jeez. So Annabeth up for a dinner date tonight?" He said raising  
his eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Remember I have a boyfriend?" I said trying to get that fact to leak  
through his thick skull.

"Oh really..." He started but got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Didn't you hear? She has a boyfriend"

No. It can't be. Is it really him?

His eyes spotted mine and I saw the ocean eyes I always loved. I ran  
to him at he enveloped me into a hug.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said my voice hoarse.

"Wise Girl"

"I'm so sorry about last night..." I started but got stopped by a pair  
of lips on mine. I happily replied and put my arms around his neck.  
Sadly I didn't have awesome breathing powers so I had to pull away.

I wanted to see my admirers faces. I looked at Joshua Davies. He looked so angry. Haha. I looked Tyler Baker. He looked like he was about to cry. Poor kid. Finally after looking at almost everyone's I saved the best for last. Brandon Cruz. I almost laughed when I saw his face. It was all twisted up. He looked in pain with a little bit of embarrassment. He never thought I had a boyfriend. Boy was he wrong.

Suddenly a wave of whispers went up. It was like the time we found out  
Kim Kardashian divorced. What's wrong with a girl greeting her  
boyfriend.

Brandon and some guys shot glares to Percy. While Brittany and her so  
called friends shot me daggers.

Ringggggg!

I never thought I would be happy to hear another bell in my life.  
Sadly Percy was unable to come with me.

I went from classroom to classroom impatient for the day to end.

Finally my wish came true. Homeroom was over and I ran outside. I  
looked for ocean green eyes and jet black hair. Suddenly a blue  
convertible popped up and no other than Percy Jackson was driving it.

"Oh what a surprise" I said and got into the car. We went to my house  
and watched some chick flicks.

Finally the day ended and I fell asleep with my boyfriends arms  
wrapped around me. Nothing could get better than this.

The Perfect Surprise.


	2. Trilogy

To some of my readers, please do not get angry it is an authors note! The trilogy is up, so please check that out. Here's the summary: Rachel the oracle is going to Goode High! Annabeth doesn't seem too happy about it though! What harm could she do to Percabeth? She was supposed to stay a maiden girl all her life though. She can't date Percy, or can she? She has a few tricks up her sleeve. They battled monsters, titans, but now they have to fight a battle to stay together! Oh Rachel, what did you do? R&R! Enjoy! So that's the summary. I apologize for the format, I updated from my iPad! So please check that out on my profile, and I hope you enjoy. Also, if you find the time, read my other stories! Remember this is a oneshot and so is the trilogy. NO MORE CHAPTERS! So don't get angry at me, it hurts my feelings! 


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
